Lovely Lovegood
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Luna catches Pansy's eye in Divination and the Slytherin girl just can't seem to look away. Eventual femmeslash/ femslash
1. Locket

Pansy Parkinson was never one to miss a glint in the sun. Shimmering caught her eye even more than the sudden appearance of Draco ever could. So when something glinted in her peripheral vision during the Slytherin and Ravenclaw divination session, she could not look away. She could not look away even though the source of the shine was a necklace that none other than Looney Lovegood was wearing around her neck. Her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to show off a gold locket that danced across her skin with her every move, hanging tantalizingly close to her large breasts. Why did that girl have to be so sexy but at the same time so out of the ordinary, too out of the ordinary if you asked Draco or one of the other loathsome boys that Pansy found herself spending a considerable amount of her time with.

But she would rather spend time with a person with some considerable fat deposits over their pectoral muscles. The guys just didn't have enough to play with whenever clothes came off in the dormitory. Pansy had figured this out after her first time with Draco, but she went alone with his sexual exploits nowadays because it meant time for her to try out new moves that she hoped to one day do on a girl—maybe a girl who didn't wear green and silver, maybe a girl with curly blond hair and a golden necklace.


	2. Moonbathing

Pansy snuck out at night to find some solitude in the quiet that surrounded the Black Lake once the sun had disappeared. Out there there were no distracting boys trying to get their hands under her skirt nor any girls with flashy necklaces that drew her attention to their breasts. That was what she most needed to evade. All day after Divination, her mind had focused on the v of Luna's blouse and what lay beneath the thin fabric. Pansy imagined her wearing skimpy lingerie that just barely held in half of her massive breasts. Oh how she wanted to touch those breasts! To see them even! She would take a minute to stare at their nipples and the milky skin if given the chance.

She came to the edge of the sand where the water retreated from the shore after every valiant attempt to penetrate enemy lines. Pansy left her un-stockinged feet play with the H2O soldiers as they continued fighting their losing battle. She reclined onto her elbows, her hand drifting to the space between her thighs that had been burning ever since Divination.

"Hello, Pansy."

And there was that voice! The voice that had taunted her all day, whispering sweet nothings in her mind that slowly grew into dirty threats that made Pansy more and more wet as her classes droned on. She moaned at the memory and inched her fingers under her skirt.

"Pansy?"

Oh, Merlin! She was really there. "Hello, Luna."

"I am sorry to interrupt. I just could not stand being so impolite any longer. Is there anything you need help with?" The girl swallowed.

Pansy closed her eyes against the black trees that surrounded them and the gray sand that was starting to find its way into her underthings. "No, Luna." This girl! She was ruining everything! First she attacked Pansy's day with her sexiness and now she was interrupting her, uh, personal time.

"Are you sure?"

Pansy sat straight up from her reclined position to turn in the direction of Luna's voice. Then she saw her. She saw her for the first time that night. She saw her, and she was not wearing anything. She was not wearing anything and her robe was discarded off to her side along with the rest of her clothes. Her robe was discarded and her breasts were exposed.

And she was even wearing that necklace Pansy had seen her in before, and she felt like the whole day could be summed up in that one image of Luna's naked torso. In an extremely perverted way, Pansy barely registered the beauty of her face and did not even look at her hot nether worlds no matter how close her head came to turning in the blond girl's direction.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Okay."

Pansly listened to the sound of sand as Luna presumably shifted her position.

"Care to join me, Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy grabbed her head in her hands to keep here eyes locked onto the waves that crashed on the same sand that the naked Luna lay on.

"What are you even doing, Looney?"

"Moonbathing. It's like sunbathing but without the risk of skin cancer. If you want to try it, well, I think you know what to do."

"I have to go!" Pansy jumped up, covering her eyes with her hand no matter how much Luna tempted her. She hid behind a tree far from her temptress and finally left her hand sneak under her skirt.


	3. Finale

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I don't own any characters or places that JKR came up with! Reviews are more welcome than pumpkin pie in my tummy Love you guys! Oh, yeah, warning: this chapter is really smutty. It's the reason I gave it an M rating, so if that's why you clicked on this fic, the wait is over.**

**Update 10-17: I deleted the songfic part because it detracted from the story. Thanks for reading! A million thanks to antler-girl from deviant art for her amazing picture!**

Pansy was walking around Hogwarts after a particularly bad charms lesson in which Draco would not stop making snide comments about the length of her skirt. She turned down a hallway for the second time, aiming a kick at a statue of a boar this time. Pansy sank down to the ground in the small space between the statue and the wall. Her fingers ran up and down her leg as thoughts of Luna Lovegood danced in her head.

A door appeared farther down the hallway, and Pansy saw it as she was leaving to get some alone time in her dorm before the others returned. "The Room of Requirement," she muttered under her breath.

Pulling on the door handle, Pansy expected a warm bed and maybe some tea, not a gray table with Luna tethered to it, wearing nothing but that cursed necklace that had started this all.

"Hello, Pansy. Fancy meeting you here!"

"Merlin! Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking of you, and then I saw this door. I came inside and these ropes snatched me, and then my clothes disappeared. This room is really helpful."

"Helpful?" Pansy gestured to the space around her. "You think this is helpful?"

"Don't you?"

"Merlin." Pansy cursed as she started taking off her shoes. "Yes!"

"Whoa, Miss. Parkinson!"

"Sorry, did you not—"

"Slower, please. What's the rush anyway?Oh, you slut." The words rolled off her tongue as if she had practiced them.

Pansy's stripping, however, was anything but practiced, so she took it slow, slower than Luna had expected. Pansy grinned like a cheshire cat as she hooked her fingers in her bra straps after having already vanquishing the terrible school sweater to a corner of the room. She slid the straps back and forth over her shoulders, prolonging the time she was spending with Luna.

Pansy finally flung off her bra, revealing breasts to equal Luna's: "Come here, baby."

"Luna, let me finish!" Pansy quirked an eyebrow. She moved like a snake being charmed by the most beautiful charmer in the world. Her hips quivered with anticipation as she slid her tights off and slowly undid the zipper on her skirt.

"Come here!"

"I still am wearing panties." Pansy accentuated her words with a sexy hip swivel.

"Let me take it off with my teeth."

The Slytherin's breath caught. "Okay," was all she could manage to say as she sashayed over to the gray table where Luna was suspended. Pansy climed on top of the floating plane and lay on top of Luna.

"Oh, Panssssssssssy," Luna moaned as their breasts pressed together like palms separated by the glass of a visitation window in a prison. "Babe, as much, as I enjoy this, I have dreams of doing much, much more."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Crawl up, love. Settle your pretty, little pussy right over my mouth. Yes, just like that. Oh, Merlin!" Luna stuck her tongue skyward as Pansy came onto her. She explored the underside of the girl through the thin layer of soaked cotton that separated them. The blonde turned her head to grab the waistline in her teeth. Pansy took the cue and rolled around to allow Luna easier access. Once the panties were off, Pansy turned around so that her head was down by Luna's netherworlds.

That tongue dipped in and out of the girl's secret regions with such ease and skill, that Pansy felt embarrassed to even touch the hair around Luna's clit for fear of doing something wrong. She took a deep breath, though, and thought of all the cat calls and whistles she had dealt with all of her life only to be here, lying on top of the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts, being pleasured by her.

Blindfolds suddenly sprang on both girls, but they only moaned deeper and continued their ministrations.

"So close, baby," Luna whispered. "I can taste you. You taste like jumping into a lake on a hot summer's day," she said in between licks at Pansy folds that grew ever deeper. "You taste like relief."

Pansy closed her eyes even though they were blindfolded and let her fingers feel their way around her new lover.

"Taste me, Pansy, taste me good."

Again, Pansy's breath caught, and her fingers stopped, inches into Luna. She regained control of her breathing and dragged her fingers out. She laid her head down on the inside of Luna's right thigh. Her nose was tickled by the hairs that covered that treasure between the girl's legs. Her tongue licked her lips and then plunged into the treasure chest. Luna tasted like Christmas morning after she was allowed to go down the stairs to see the tree with all of the presents under it meant just for her. "Like a reward for waiting."

Pansy licked all around Luna until the taste of Christmas was a distant memory; the blonde stopped her ministrations on the other girl, murmuring a quick apology: "It's time to stop."

Pansy spun herself around again and grabbed the blonde's face in her hands. Both of their blindfolds disappeared. They kissed until their lips were raw, but they didn't leave, instead staying until morning, as if not leaving would make their lives disappear, but even if they went back to the outside world, they would always be able to get time alone.


End file.
